Sense Manipulation
Sense manipulation, also called synesthokinesis, is the ability to manipulate people's senses. Characters *Layton Bishop has this ability naturally. *Abbie Gray has mimicked this ability from Layton. *Noah Gray has also mimicked this ability from Layton. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed the ability in World 2 and World 11. *Harry Goldston previously had this ability until he lost it. *Robert Jackson possesses this ability. *Reed "Red" Reed has mimicked this ability from Robert. *Daphne Bishop will also have this ability naturally. *George Banks has been given this ability using amplified teaching. *Lucie Adams also has this ability naturally. *Cierra Brook possesses this ability naturally. *Julian Hathaway will also have this ability naturally. Limits 'Layton Bishop' Layton can block and remove any of the senses, improve them or painfully overload them with stimuli. He can cause synaesthesia, disorientating the person he affects. He can also manipulate the senses to misinform them and make someone sense something false, but this is the hardest aspect and takes a lot more effort. The other aspects are by now almost effortless for him and take only a few seconds. 'Abbie Gray' Since Abbie gained the ability from Layton, her limits are similar to his. 'Noah Gray' Again, Noah has similar limits to Layton. 'Peter Petrelli ' Peter has similar limits to Layton, Noah and Abbie in World 2. He has similar limits to Cierra in World 11. 'Harry Goldston' Harry was only shown depriving people of their senses, and reversing this. Since he had only possessed the ability for a short time before losing it, he had little opportunity to develop the ability, and never used it in a serious fight. 'Robert Jackson' Robert's limits are unknown. [[Reed "Red" Reed|'Reed "Red" Reed']] "Red"s abilities are also unknown, but would be similar to Robert's. 'Daphne Bishop' Daphne will have inherited this ability from her uncle, and her limits will be similar to his. She will be able to enhance, weaken and block the senses of others and her own, and she will be able to disorient others by causing synaesthesia. She will also be able to overload the senses, including the sense of pain. However, she will not be able to misinform the senses. 'George Banks' George is able to block and remove any of the five senses from people without difficulty. He is also able to overload the senses or simply to just control what the victim can and can’t see, meaning he could feed them false information through their other senses. Although he has yet to demonstrate it, George is also able to borrow and steal other people’s senses, meaning he could either take control of their senses entirely, and be able to use their senses instead of them. Although the victim could not control or use their own senses, they would not notice George’s presence. He does not require physical contact for this ability. 'Lucie Adams' Lucie can improve the senses of others and herself, and she can also weaken the senses, or completely delete them. If she chooses to, she can permanently remove a sense from a person, for example permanently blinding someone. 'Cierra Brook' Cierra can easily block and enhance one sense at a time, and can affect multiple senses at once with a greater effort. She usually gestures at a person with her left hand in order to block his or her senses, and she will use her right hand to enhance senses. She can also cause synaesthesia and can hurt people by overwhelming their senses. 'Julian Hathaway' Julian will be able to enhance people's senses, weaken and confuse them and even remove them entirely. He will be able to induce synaesthesia and overwhelm people's senses, causing them to lose awareness of their surroundings and occasionally making people lose control of their abilities. He will be capable of affecting his own senses as well as the senses of others. Additionally, he will be able to deceive people's senses with accurate and intense illusions. However, doing so will take more effort than other uses of the ability. Similar Abilities *Enhanced senses, enhanced vision, enhanced hearing and enhanced olfaction all enhance particular senses *Sensory shield blocks the senses from perceiving someone *Sensory adaptation adapts the senses to different situations *Sensory paralysis is the ability to cut off the senses of others *Narcosis can also cut off senses *Sensory enhancement is the ability to enhance senses *Synaesthesia is the ability to perceive any sense through any sensory organ *Hyperperception is the ability to consciously enhance one of one's senses *Autosynesthokinesis is the ability to manipulate one's own senses Category:Abilities